


Scene of the Crime

by HumsHappily



Series: Follow the Script [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burlesque, Burlesquelock, Case Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Sherlock looks up, interest perked and dashes over. John and Greg remain where they are.]</i><br/>John: Do you have any leads?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Greg: None. We’re running comparisons on the victims, trying to see if they knew each other. Haven’t found any major connections yet, but it seems like the first two had been dancers at a club in Manchester while in uni. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i></i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Scene 2]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of an ongoing series entitled Burlesque. Each part is numbered with the scene number it belongs to, however the scenes may not necessarily follow the order in which events ought happen in real life. I suggest you read the series in order, otherwise, references may be made that spoil later events. 
> 
>  
> 
> The playlist for this fic can be found
> 
>  
> 
> [Here ](http://8tracks.com/humshappily/burlesque-lock)

**[Scene 2]**

  
  
  
  
  


Characters:

John Watson: ex-army doctor, flatmate of Sherlock Holmes, anger issues, trust issues, and a penchant for justice.

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting detective, only one in the world. Self made, and will do anything to get his man.

Greg Lestrade: detective inspector, lead detective at NSY Homicide division

 

Introducing:

Phillip Anderson: Forensics for NSY. Doesn’t work well with others.

\------------

 

[Scene opens: Alley way directly off a main street. Greg and John are standing beside a dead body. Male, approx age 28, fully clothed. Sherlock is flitting around, examining the whole scene with an air of disapproval.]

 

Voice over: As always it started with a case…..

 

Sherlock: A dancer. Part time university student. Calluses on his feet, strong leg muscles and defined core muscles. No gym membership in his wallet, and tattoos of dance shoes on his ankles suggest a background in both jazz and ballet. Cause of death appears to be strangulation resulting in partial decapitation. It is likely that piano wire was used, judging by the striations on the hyoid bone and the force with which the skin was split.

 

[Sherlock stands and looks to Greg and John, snapping off his plastic gloves and stowing them in his pocket. Anderson scowls in the background]

 

Greg (groaning): Christ, this is the third one this week.

 

Sherlock: Well perhaps had you called me in sooner, this wouldn’t have happened.

 

Greg: I did call, you ignored me.

 

Sherlock: Well, next time call John.

 

Greg: I did call John. He didn’t pick up.

 

John: Sherlock set my mobile in a puddle of acid last week, I haven’t gotten a new one yet.

 

[John shoots a glare at Sherlock, who sniffs dismissively. Greg sighs.]

 

Anderson(gesturing): Boss! We found something over here.

 

[Sherlock looks up, interest perked and dashes over. John and Greg remain where they are.]

John: Do you have any leads?

  
Greg: None. We’re running comparisons on the victims, trying to see if they knew each other. Haven’t found any major connections yet, but it seems like the first two had been dancers at a club in Manchester while in uni.

 

[Bickering from Sherlock and Anderson begins in the background.]

 

John: Well, if you find a connection before Sherlock does, give a ring. I’m making him buy me a new phone on the way home.

  
Greg: Right, will do.

 

[Bickering escalates, another constable moving away from the pair quickly and looking to Greg for support.]

 

Greg (sighing): Better break them up before we have another body on our hands.

 

[They move over to the pair, John gesturing angrily at Anderson, while Greg responds to Sherlock’s complaints.]

  
  
  


**[End Scene]**

 

 


	2. Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[Scene opens in 221B Baker Street. Sherlock is at the kitchen table, hovering over his microscope. John is sitting in his chair, reading a newspaper] ___

 

**[Scene 3]**

  
  
  
  


Characters:

John Watson: ex-army doctor, flatmate of Sherlock Holmes, anger issues, trust issues, and a penchant for justice.

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting detective, only one in the world. Self made, and will do anything to get his man.

 

On the phone:

Greg Lestrade: detective inspector, lead detective at NSY Homicide division

 

\------------

 

[Scene opens in 221B Baker Street. Sherlock is at the kitchen table, hovering over his microscope. John is sitting in his chair, reading a newspaper.]

 

John: Sherlock.

Sherlock:.....

John: Sherlock.

Sherlock:.....

John: SHERLOCK

Sherlock: What is it John? I’m busy.

John: I’m going to order takeaway soon. Try and think about what you want, because you’re eating.

Sherlock: I’m on a case John, don’t be ridiculous.

John: No, you’re waiting for Lestrade to phone and fiddling with your samples.

Sherlock: Wrong as always. I’m testing this eyeliner to discover what brand it is, hopefully allowing us to identify the killer.

John: What eyeliner?

Sherlock: A sample of the liner smudged around the third victim’s ankle, do try to keep up.

John: You realize how many people wear eyeliner right?

Sherlock:....

John: And exactly how many brands of eyeliner there are in Britain alone, likely with the exact same chemical formula?

Sherlock:...

John: Not everything can be categorized like ash you know. Do you think you have time to go searching for that exact brand?

Sherlock: Well yes, but--

  
  
  


[John’s new mobile rings, and Sherlock quickly turns back to his microscope with an smirk of relief. John answers.]

 

John: Dr. John Watson  
John: Yeah, hey Greg, don’t have the contacts list updated yet.  Yeah, I know.

John: Really? No, I’ll tell him. Yeah.

John: Course. Thanks Greg. See you later.

[John hangs up the phone. Sherlock looks over questioningly.]

John: Right, Lestrade’s got a lead. He says they were able to confirm that all of the victims were dancers at a club in Manchester.

Sherlock: Name?

John: _Burlesque_

Sherlock: I know it.

John: You know it?

Sherlock: I’ve done the owner a favour before.

John: You’ve.. Of course you have. Right. Lestrade is going up to the club later today. He invited us to come along.

Sherlock: Very well.

John: And you’re still eating something.

Sherlock: Mmmph.

 

  
  


 


	3. [Scene Four]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Greg: Can you think of any reason that someone would want to hurt Roger or the others?_
> 
> _[Coleen shakes her head, and Sherlock slips from the room, going off to prowl around the club. John looks to follow for a moment, but decides to stay.]_
> 
> _Coleen: No, I can’t. They were good boys, excellent performers. I can show you one of Roger’s performances, we recorded it for the website.  
> _

[Scene 4]

 

Characters:   
John Watson: ex-army doctor, flatmate of Sherlock Holmes, anger issues, trust issues, and a penchant for justice.   
Sherlock Holmes: Consulting detective, only one in the world. Self made, and will do anything to get his man.  
Greg Lestrade: detective inspector, lead detective at NSY Homicide division

Introducing:  
Coleen Doyle: Fiery Irish redhead, owner of Burlesque. Has a penchant for ex-army doctors and gin and tonics. 

Jameson Fotke: Bilingual, bisexual, and Burlesque's only full time bartender. 

\---------------

[Scene: Dance club named Burlesque, it is housed in a old wooden building. Located just on the edge of the historic district in Manchester, the building appears crumbing at first glance, but when entered is shown to have strong cherrywood beams crossing the ceiling. In between the bars are multiple spotlights, pointing down toward a stage. Molasses colored slats make up the floor of the stage, curving around into a horseshoe shape. A bar of polished cherrywood is set along the right wall, a man standing behind, polishing glasses and sorting bottles. John, Greg, and Sherlock enter, looking around carefully.]

Greg: Right, owner’s name is Coleen Doyle, Irish immigrant. Called her to let her know we’d be coming down.  
John: (eyeing the bartender) Should we ask for directions?

[The pair moves over to the bar, Sherlock ignoring them in favor of examining a cork board on the entry way wall. The bartender looks up and smiles]

Jameson:(to Greg) Hello.   
Jameson: (winking to John) And hello there.....  
Greg: I'm DI Lestrade, this is Dr. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is the fellow lurking in the entryway. I spoke with Coleen Doyle on the phone, told her we’d be coming down.   
Jameson: Right, I’m Jameson. Bartender, handy man, and all around problem solver for Coleen. She’ll be in her office. If you’ll follow me?

[He moves out from the bar, leading the men down a long hallway. Sherlock looks up at the movement and follows. Jameson knocks once on a purple door, and enters, the three men following him. ]

[Coleen is sitting at her desk, typing away at a computer. She looks up as the door opens, her face breaking into a grin at Sherlock’s presence.]

Coleen: Sherlock Holmes! As I live and breathe, all dandy and well fed. Look at you!

[The red head stands, coming around her desk to throw her arms around Sherlock, who stiffens and pats her back awkwardly.]

Coleen: Well, I can see you haven’t gotten any better at those. I’d think your lovely man here would have taught you something by now. I’d certainly be willing to give him a few pointers on how to deal. 

[She eyes John appreciatively, gaze roving up and down his body as John flushes. Greg hides a smile and Sherlock rolls his eyes.]

Greg:(stepping forward) Hello. We spoke on the phone. DI Lestrade, this is Dr. John Watson and you already know Sherlock it seems. Ma’am, like I said on the phone, we have a few questions. We’ve had three bodies show up, all of them linked back to your club.

Coleen: My club?

Greg: Yes ma’am. They were dancers here, one currently according to work records. His name was Roger Florence. The other two were Stephen Stone and Jacob Hensley. 

[Coleen leans back against her desk, face paling.]

Coleen: Are you sure?

Greg: Yes ma’am. I’m very sorry to have to tell you this.

Coleen: No, it’s fine, just...they were good kids. Working through Uni, trying to make a bit of money to pay off the bills. Stephen and Jacob quit back in May when they finished up their degrees. Roger was still working here, nearly done. Last I heard, he was up in London for the weekend. He had a job interview.

Greg: Can you think of any reason that someone would want to hurt Roger or the others?

[Coleen shakes her head, and Sherlock slips from the room, going off to prowl around the club. John looks to follow for a moment, but decides to stay.]

Coleen: No, I can’t. They were good boys, excellent performers. I can show you one of Roger’s performances, we recorded it for the website.

[She sits back down, turns the computer screen toward the men, clicking a few buttons and pulling up a video of the stage out front. Roger, the deceased is in the center, heavily made up and corseted with black combat boots. Music begins to play, Hey Mickey. The video plays, Greg and John watching curiously. As it ends, Coleen turns the screen back around.]

Coleen: He’s very talented. One of our more popular performers. Or was….

[She looks away sadly.]

Greg: Would you happen to have updated contact information for Roger? We’ve tried but haven’t been able to contact anyone. 

Coleen: No, you wouldn’t have. His family is dead. His father, the last person he had, was in Iraq. Got shot, bled out before anyone could get to him. 

[John inhales quietly, Greg glancing over concerned. John gives a small nod for Greg to continue with Coleen.]

Coleen: I was in the military for a few years, so a lot of our dancers and workers come from the forces. I’ve got a bit of a sweet spot for veterans and the like. 

[She winks at John and he gives a grim smile]

Coleen: I don’t know what else to tell you. I can give you access to the club, lists of all our performers and their contact info, tell you some things about our regulars. 

Greg: That would be helpful. Would you allow us to have John and Sherlock in on the investigation? 

Coleen: Of course. Having Sherlock around is never a problem, and I want this bastard caught. 

 

[They exchange contact information, and Coleen promises to pass on the lists. Greg and John turn to leave, and Coleen stands, holding out a hand to stop them.]

Coleen: Inspector? 

[Greg and John pause on their way out the door, and look at her.] 

Greg: Yes?  
Coleen: If no one comes forward for Roger...can I...I mean, I’d like to take care of the arrangements. 

[Greg nods]

Coleen: Thank you. He was a good kid, he didn’t deserve this.

 

[End Scene]

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
